Avengers: Wrath of the Stone Behemoth
by AmberBreath
Summary: Jessica was living a normal, quite boring normal life. That is until she learns that she is half light elf and people are trying to make the end of the world happen. Thorx OC Darcyx Loki


Avengers: Wrath of the Rock Behemoths

_There was once a prophecy concerning the Mayans and it was… the end of the world. Somehow, it didn't happen, making the Mayan gods angry at the lack of sacrifices. So their fellow admirers and worshippers decided to ease their anger and took it upon themselves to make enough sacrifices for the gods to be happy. Thousands were killed, children, mothers, fathers, elders, entire families were slain in cold blood. The gods were not satisfied yet, so to the worshippers decided to summons the ultimate army, the rock behemoths. Stone giants buried into the bowels of the earth, never to be woken. There are 3 pieces of a puzzle that needs to be assembled to awaken the giants. A head piece made of leopard skin, which has to be killed by fire. The blood a virgin maiden to paint the lips of the main statue that leads all the others. Finally, the final piece of the puzzle, a fire ruby, made into the hearth of a volcano every thousand years. Once together, the pieces will awake the king behemoth, who will call his army from within the earth. From that moment on, the humans can only run and hide,praying that the behemoths doesn't find them._

Somewhere in Guatemala

A scrawny, dark skinned man dressed in traditional Mayan clothing stepped into the humid darkness of a gaping cave, panting lightly in exertion from the climb he had to make to reach the cave. Torches casted a smooth glow all around the room, lighting up two figures bowing at the foot of a giant, stone statue,worshipping it. The man stepped closer to the other two clearing his throat,a bag clenched tightly into his fist.

'¿Tiene la última pieza del rompecabezas?' (do you have the last piece of the puzzle?) The other man asked in spanish, his voice thick and gravely . He stood from his kneeling position, turning around. He wore the same traditional mayan attire, although his head was adorned by a decorative headpiece, that had jewels and feathers. He was all muscles, thick cording muscles that screamed hair was a single stripe of hair in the middle of his skull,tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. What was most unerving of this man was his eyes. They had no white, instead it was a deep black and as for the pupil it was a bluish\white.

The scrawniest of the two almost quaked into his sandals under the man's watchful gaze.

'si señor tengo el rubí que me pedía'( yes sir, i have the ruby you asked of me) The holder of the bag replied, his hand fishing inside the cloth bag to take out a ruby that was easily the size of his head. The jewel pulsed and lit up in the man's hand and offered some light in the already dimly lit cave. The strange eyed man gave a ghost of a smile, his eyes showing gleeful malice . He took the fire ruby in his hand, the diamond lighting up like a christmas light once more. The leader felt its power course through his veins. He turned around and slowly walked back to the altar infront of the King behemoth.

'llegado el amor, vamos a ensamblar la última pieza en conjunto'( Come my love, we shall assemble the last piece of the puzzle together) The man summoned his female companion . She stood with some difficulty,holding her round pregnant belly. She was petite compared to her male counter part. Her hair were as black as night and her eyes matched her loved ones. She was wearing the female mayan wear. She stepped up beside her lover infront of the statue.

'Finalmente, nuestro hijo puede nacer una nueva era'( finally , our child can be born in a new era) She purred, petting her protuding belly fondly. She grasped the man's hand as he used his free hand to insert the fire ruby into the chest cavity of the statue. The ruby lit up once more, lighting up every recess and cracks of the statue. The cave quaked and shook. The bringer of the jewel ran for his life as the couple stood there in the face of danger as the statue finally opened its eyes, which were the color of the jewel.

'¿Puedo preguntar por qué ha despertado mi mortal?( may i inquire why you have woken me mortal?) The statue demanded. The couple bowed deeply before the statue in sign of respect.

'Los hemos convocado en nombre de los dioses' We have summoned you on the behalf of the gods) the black eyed man said,looking up at the statue

'sacrificios son necesarios para que los dioses estén contenidos'( sacrifices are necessary for the gods to be content) The behemoth smiled evilly.

'se puede saber cómo tse realizará esa tarea?( may i know how i can accomplish this task?)

To be continued…

Here you go folks ,finally . Sorry for the mayans attire, when i went to look it up i couldnt quite understand on how there were dressed so i made it up.


End file.
